Mar de estrellas
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Bagdad a perdido su tesoro más valioso y sólo hay un pirata suficientemente capaz para recuperarlo.
1. Chapter 1

SON POCOS LOS DÍAS ANTES DE VER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE LOST GIRL Y DE REPENTE PENSANDO EN ELLO UNA IDEA LLEGO A MI MENTE Y BAAM AQUÍ ESTA

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

Bagdad, el reino gobernado por Hades, un lugar pacífico y próspero en su mayoría debido a las duras reglas que imponía el rey, sin embargo sus habitantes eran felices de cumplir con ellas.

Bagdad no sólo era conocido por ser próspero y tener un rey riguroso, sino también por tener en su custodia el "elixir de la vida" uno dado por los mismos dioses, que a cambio de su protección brindaban sus bendiciones al reino y con ello a sus habitantes. Sin embargo esa misma bendición era una maldición , al atraer siempre constantes confrontaciones con piratas o saqueadores que buscaban hacerse con el elixir , así como numerosos comerciantes que cada día hacían ofertas al rey por tan valiosa posesión. Cada uno siempre rechazados . Y así debía permanecer día tras día y generación tras generación con el fin de no traer la desgracia a su gente. Perder el elixir sería catastrófico para Bagdad , dejándolos sin la protección y bendición de los dioses.

Y ese día había llegado, para desgracia no sólo de Hades si no de su pueblo entero, alguien había robado con éxito su tesoro más preciado. Y sólo había alguien lo suficiente mente hábil para lograr tal hazaña y casualmente se encontraba en el puerto.

\- Devuelve lo que has robado- exigió Hades al pirata frente a el.

\- No tengo idea de que habla...su majestad - hizo una reverencia exagerada. Hades gruñó y con un gesto de la mano despidió a sus guardias, para esta conversación no podía dejar que nadie los escuchara, nadie debía saber que el elixir había sido robado.

\- Pero señor, no podemos dejarle a solas con semejante bribón!- intento intervenir un guardia.

Todo mundo conocía la reputación del infame pirata que había navegado ya por los siete mares, un mujeriego, asesino, ladrón he increíblemente astuto y dotado en el manejo de un espada.

\- A callar! Haz lo que he dicho!- regañó el rey. El guardia dio un gruñido en dirección del pirata que ahora tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Ahora estaban solos.

\- Ven conmigo...- ordenó Hades, el pirata caminando justo detrás.

Llegaron a las cámaras del rey y Hades se aproximó a una repisa en su pared, una que sólo sostenía un jarrón de flores frescas para la imagen de la que en vida fuese la reina.

\- Lamento su pérdida - dijo el pirata. Hades le miró antes de quitar el jarrón de su lugar y mover la repisa hacia abajo, el muro donde reposaba el retrato se movió dando entrada a un puente flotante que conectaba a una torre aislada del palacio. A todas luces el único acceso a el lugar.

\- Aife solía apreciar te - dijo Hades liderando el camino del pirata esposado.

\- Era una gran mujer , lamento haberle causado pesar...- dijo. Hades enarco una ceja. Ahora estaban dentro de la torre .

\- Creí que estabas desprovisto de cualquier emoción , eso es lo que se rumorea de ti- respondió

El pirata no habló. En vez observo el lugar , una cúpula en el techo, varios arcos de ventanas, y la altura más de cuatro metros, ninguna entrada adicional.

\- Esto fue hecho por alguien de dentro- afirmó tras su rápido análisis.

Hades negó con la cabeza- De ningún modo, los guardias que le vigilan han sido los mismos por años, no hay manera de que me traicionarían, saben la desgracia que ocurriría .

\- Yo no he sido, no tengo interés en el, no podría venderlo a nadie, los objetos de valores no calculables no me sirven.- explicó dejando caer las esposas de sus muñecas ahora libres- odio estas cosas- dijo frotando sus muñecas

Hades le miró sorprendido- Como has hecho eso?

\- Un mago jamás devela sus secretos

Hades rió - Si no has sido tu, entonces quien? De todos los piratas cerca de aquí tu eres el único suficientemente bueno como para lograr tal hazaña.

\- No lo se. Ahora, si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender

\- Espera!- Hades le detuvo.- te contratare para que traigas el elixir de nuevo a su hogar! -ofreció sabiendo que no habría nadie más que pudiese con tal tarea y tener éxito.

El pirata se detuvo pensativo.

\- Padre! No se te ocurra hacer tratos con alguien de su calaña!

Bo había escuchado por uno de sus guardias mal humorados que su padre se había quedado a solas con tal pirata, así que corrió a su encuentro antes de que algo aún peor pudiera suceder. Al parecer había llegado a tiempo.

\- Ysabeau! - reprendió su padre- es la única manera en que podremos recuperar lo que se nos ha robado! Su fama le precede!

Con ganas de participar en un altercado , el pirata se movió lentamente hacia la salida.

\- Vas a huir una vez más, Lauren!?- inquirió Bo con odio en sus palabras. Lauren detuvo su andar y se volvió.

\- Es obvio que no me quieres aquí y yo no voy a forzar nada, además, tengo una tripulación que espera por mi, princesa- respondió Lauren

Bo entrecerró los ojos en la rubia.

\- Dime tu precio- habló Hades

Ambas mujeres le miraron

\- Lo que sea que hicieras en el pasado es eso, el pasado, el reino no soportara mucho tiempo antes de caer en la desgracia, y no hay nadie más a quien recurrir, se que serás capaz de devolver al reino lo que es suyo.

Lauren suspiró

\- Esta bien, lo haré- dijo- a cambio de lo las preciado que tengas como tesoro

\- Trato hecho- afirmó Hades

Bo miró boquiabierta.

Esa noche Lauren había zarpado y se encontraban ya en las aguas limítrofes de Bagdad.

Entregando el timón a Kenzi su contramaestre , Lauren trepó al barandal de roble que sondeaba la zona de mando.

\- Chicos!- llamó a su tripulación que pronto posaron su atención en ella- fijaremos el rumbo a Fidji!- anunció- tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones!

La tripulación vitoreo a su capitán! Lauren sonrió satisfecha.

Y todos lo eran hasta que una voz interrumpió su festejo.

\- No! Tu iras a recuperar lo que mi padre te solicitó- Bo se abrió paso entre la tripulación hasta subir al puente de mando, su mirada nunca dejando la de Lauren.- no vas a huir de esto, Lauren- enfatizó

Lauren miró a Bo, esta era la Bo que recordaba y dios, se veía tan bien en cuero!

Lauren se relamió los labios. De un salto bajo de la baranda al puente de mando.

\- Yo soy el capitán . Yo mando aquí, princesa...- respondió . La tripulación les miraba fijamente.

Bo frunció el ceño- Claro que puedes ir a donde te plazca- respondió Bo haciendo que la sonrisa de Lauren creciera- después de que cumplas el trato que haz hecho con mi padre- enfatizó cruzando se de brazos. Lauren le miró por un segundo. Luego volvió su atención a la tripulación expectante.

\- Lo siento chicos, este trabajo se deslizó de mi mente- la tripulación seguía mirando- prometo que después de esto , no habrá nada que nos detenga de ir a tomar unas ricas bebidas en compañía de hermosas mujeres mientras tomamos el sol en la playa de arena blanca!- la tripulación vitoreo y volvió al trabajo. Luego habló a Kenzi que le miraba con suspicacia - muestra a nuestro nuevo tripulante su camarote- instruyo dando un guiño a Kenzi que asintió en comprensión. Bo sonrió triunfante todo el camino a su "camarote" hasta que descubrió que estaba tras las rejas de lo que suponía era la prisión del buque.

\- Que demonios!?- exclamó detrás de las rejas mohosas.

Kenzi sonrió- órdenes del capitán!- se limitó a decir antes de emprender su camino fuera del lugar oscuro, húmedo y apestoso a orines.

\- Lauren!- gritó

Mientras tanto, Lauren se encontraba controlando el timón hasta que Kenzi volvió.

\- Has escuchado algo?- inquirió a su contramaestre mientras entregaba el timón del barco. Kenzi negó con la cabeza

\- No capitán .- respondió aceptando el timón.

Lauren se encogió de hombros e inicio su camino - Estaré en mi camarote si me necesitas- dijo felizmente mientras bajaba las escaleras del puente de mando y entraba a su camarote bajo el mismo.

Kenzi se rió - Esto será divertido!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Lauren se disponía a deshacerse de sus ropas, un escalofrío recorrió su columna, he hizo que se detuviera. Mirando alrededor de su camarote , escudriño lo que le rodeaba , las velas que iluminaban la zona llena de bitácoras , libros, manuscritos y tesoros, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Pero Lauren sabía mejor, que sus sentidos no le engañarían.

\- Muestra te! No tengo toda la noche! Algunos tenemos que dormir.- exclamo en la soledad de su camarote.

Una risa rompió el silencio.

\- Tan impaciente como siempre, Lauren...

Las sobras a su alrededor comenzaron a unirse para formar la silueta de un cuerpo femenino. Lauren frunció el ceño.

\- No se necesita de mucho tiempo para hablar de negocios- respondió- así que, di lo que has venido a decir, Iris...

La sombra se convirtió en un relieve , pero sin mostrar nada más que la oscuridad.

\- Los dioses saben que Bagdad a perdido el regalo que les han dado- comenzó - no están felices.

Lauren resopló

\- No veo eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Iris se rió de nuevo.

\- Mi querida Lauren...-su voz bajó una octava con un efecto amenazador- tu de entré los millones de humanos que existen sobre la tierra, sabes muy bien que los dioses no podemos simplemente intervenir en estos asuntos, es por ello que tenemos a ...personas como tu para trabajar bajo nuestras órdenes...

Iris se movió más cerca de Lauren.

\- Quieren el elixir ?

\- Asi es, debe ser recuperado y entregado a su legítimo lugar.

Lauren fingió pensar en ello por un momento.

\- Lo siento, ya tengo un trato con alguien más.- afirmó sonriente.

El silencio envolvió el lugar y la oscuridad total rodeaba a Lauren. Iris no era feliz.

\- Recuerdas cuando estabas agonizando y yo te salve la vida!? Lo hice...lo hicimos a cambio de tres favores , tres favores que deberás cumplir hacia nosotros sin preguntas. No hay excusas. Tu alma ha sido marcada!

En ese momento dos marcas brillaron en el lado derecho del cuello de Lauren, causando ardor. Lauren siseo al sentir la quema de la piel.

\- Y para que no lo olvides, esas marcas ahora estarán en tu cuerpo hasta que hayas cumplido con tu misión, al menos que sea tu deseo que me lleve tu alma en este momento. El tártaro es bajo en este tiempo en el año...- anuncio Iris , su voz llenando la oscuridad en la que Lauren se encontraba.

\- Lo haré, devolveré el elixir a su legítimo lugar.- acordó el pirata.

En un parpadeo la luz volvió a el camarote. Sin rastro de Iris.

\- Te estaré vigilando...- la voz de la diosa un quedo susurro.

Lauren se movió hacia el espejo más cercano. Dos marcas en forma de cruz al rojo vivo le devolvían la mirada.

\- Pudo ser peor...-suspiró frotando la zona- al menos se puede pensar en ellos como un piquete de mosco...- se dijo así misma, volviendo a su rutina nocturna y entrando bajo las telas calientes de su cama.

Bo no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en el oscuro calabozo , pero se sentía como días, quizás semanas.

Ella había permanecido en el rincón más "limpio" que encontró , sus piernas recogidas y la cabeza gacha.

\- Hora de salir a la cubierta, no queremos que enfermes y el capitán se ponga de mal humor!

Ante el sonido de la voz. Bo levantó la cabeza y miró a la pequeña chica.

\- Como puedes ser un pirata?- inquirió obviamente refiriéndose a su físico más pequeño que el promedio.

Kenzi miró a Bo- Y tu como puedes ser una princesa?

Bo ponderó el punto. Una risa escapó de sus labios u se puso en pie, saliendo de la celda.

\- Buen punto...- ambas rieron de camino a la luz radiante.

En cuanto salieron, era visible el hecho de que el barco se estaba preparando para algo.

\- Princesa, quédate lejos de la acción y no perderse ninguna de tus uñas!- anunció Kenzi antes de subir timón.

\- Vamos holgazanes! El capitán quiere tocar tierra antes del anochecer!- ordenó el contramaestre . Todos corrieron a sus posiciones.

Bo se maravilló del trabajo en equipo que sus ojos veían , Lauren tenía una buena tripulación.

Bo buscó a la rubia con la mirada, no había señales de ella. Suspirando decidió que ya que estaba fuera bien podía conocer el barco.

Y mientras Bo exploraba el barco y la cubierta estaba llena de movimiento, Lauren ponía más de un pensamiento en averiguar quien se había hecho con el elixir y donde podía estar ahora.

Fue al anochecer que el barco vio tierra. Habían bajado el ancla. Su primera parada a la vista.

\- Buen trabajo! Ahora descansen! Mañana a primera hora estaremos descendiendo a la isla!- ordenó Kenzi

Después de su expedición, Bo había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Kenzi.

\- A donde llegamos?- inquirió Bo desde su lugar sentada en la baranda.

Kenzi rió - Será mejor que no lo sepas hasta que estemos ahí, no vaya a ser que prefieras huir en el medio de noche...

Bo frunció el ceño- No soy cobarde!

Kenzi le dio una media sonrisa - Lo descubriremos mañana, BoBo!- dijo mientras se alejaba - vuelve a tu camarote antes de que mueras de frío aquí fuera!


	3. Chapter 3

Tortuga, la isla Tortuga lugar donde la única ley era que no había ninguna. Era la isla donde cada traficante, pirata o asesino a sueldo tocaban puerto para comerciar, conseguir tripulantes, descansar y abastecer su barco. Sin olvidar por supuesto. La diversión.

Diez tripulantes habían quedado a cargo del navío, mientras que el resto descendieron con el capitán a la isla, turnos serían intercambiados de noche para que la nave siempre fuese custodiada. Siempre debían estar alertas. Los piratas eran seres despiadados.

A primera hora de la mañana Lauren , Kenzi y Bo habían tocado tierra firme.

Lauren sonrió complacida disfrutando de la suave y blanca arena en sus pies ahora descalzos.

\- Siempre es bueno tocar tierra, y nada mejor que Tortuga!-exclamó causando a sus hombres vitorear- vayan chicos, ya saben que hacer. Diviértanse mientras lo hacen!-alentó a la tripulación que en menos de cinco segundos se había desvanecido entre el mar de personas frente a ellas en el puerto.

\- Cual será la primera parada, capitán!?-canturreo Kenzi con ojos brillantes.

Lauren sonrió a ella. - Es tu día libre Kenz, ve y has lo que te plazca, gasta bien la parte del tesoro que te he dado-dijo Lauren

Kenzi no necesitó una segunda oferta y se marchó corriendo.

Bo miró a su alrededor , todo parecía igual que cualquier otro puerto.

\- No veo que tiene esta isla de atemorizante? Parece un puerto cualquiera para mi-resopló. Lauren frunció las cejas

\- Creo que fue una mala idea traerte aquí, debí dejarte en el barco con los muchachos, pareces gustarles...-bromeo Lauren comenzó a liderar el camino, su primera parada sería el burdel de la isla.

Bo frunció el ceño, la actitud de Lauren no era de su agrado. Sin embargo situó tras la rubia.

Minutos después entraron a una construcción de dos pisos, la música rebosante y ruidosa.

Bo frunció aún más el ceño ante el hedor a humo, alcohol y lo que sospechaba eran orines.

Lauren por el contrario parecía pez en el agua, si miramientos navegó entre las mesas, los hombres y mujeres siguiéndole con los ojos.

Pronto se instalaron en una mesa cerca de la barra.

Una camarera con escasa vestimenta se acercó a ellas.

\- Lauren! Pesamos que te había olvidado de nosotras! La dueña estará más que feliz de verte aquí!

Bo observó la ligereza con que la mujer exuberante se comía con los ojos a el capitán rubio. Y Lauren parecía muy feliz por ello. Bo podía sentir su estómago revolverse.

\- Mary! Un gusto verte, jamás podría olvidarme de ustedes. Es Crystal aquí?

\- Si, justo ha terminado con un nuevo cliente. Le haré saber que estas aquí. Traigo lo de siempre?

Lauren asintió con una sonrisa y la mujer se marchó alegremente.

\- Vaya, tus amistades son algo...refrescantes...-dijo Bo apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa de madera. Sus ojos es andando los alrededores. Nunca había estado en un lugar como este.

Lauren no perdió el tono soez con que la morena dijo esas palabras , más decidió ignorar ella. En vez se puso en pie para recibir el enorme abrazo en que se vio envuelta por una rubia que conocía bastante bien.

\- Crystal! Me alegro tanto de verte!-saludó alegremente enterrando su cara en el cuello de la otra mujer.

\- Lauren...-respondió la rubia. Rompiendo el abrazo Crystal no perdió el tiempo en besar a Lauren, quien respondió alegremente.

Bo que había visto toda la interacción , resopló y aclarando se la garganta atrajo la atención de ambas mujeres que habían conseguido silbidos de aceptación por parte del resto de los presentes.

\- Si no les importa, podríamos ir directo a la razón por la que estamos aquí en primer lugar?-señaló. Lauren miró a todos lados menos a Bo.

\- Por supuesto- Crystal respondió mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a la morena, luego volvió su atención a Lauren- quieres que vayamos a la habitación de siempre? Cuanto tiempo te quedarás? Limpiare mi horario para dedicarme a ti...-su voz sugerente. Bo miró a Lauren con fuego en su mirada, esperando la respuesta del capitán. Lauren sorprendentemente adquirió un tono rojo en sus mejillas, plenamente consciente de la mirada de ambas mujeres y uno que otro curioso.

\- Lo siento, Crystal, pero realmente no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, tengo una misión, es por eso que Bo esta aquí conmigo, sólo estamos aquí para abastecer y volver a nuestro camino...

Crystal se encogió de hombros, desilusión evidente en su rostro. Bo se sintió sorpresivamente feliz por ello.

Lauren dio cabida a la otra rubia para que se sentará con ellas a la mesa.

\- Asi que, que quieres saber?-inquirí Crystal.

Crystal y Lauren habían congeniado de manera más allá de amistosa desde la primera vez que se conocieron, entablando una relación sexo-negocios donde ambas partes se beneficiaban de ello. En ocasiones como ahora, Crystal daría a Lauren la información que hubiera llegado a sus oídos a través de algún cliente o una de sus chicas. Lauren pagaría muy bien por esa información. Todos ganaban.

\- Que has sabido de lo ocurrido en Bagdad?

Crystal suspiró. Todo mundo hablaba del gran robo y quienes podrían estar tras el. Lauren era uno de ellos.

\- Si me preguntas es porque no has sido tu- Lauren asintió - en ese caso sabrás que sólo quedan dos posibles opciones, Ash y Morrigan, por desgracia ninguna de las tripulaciones a pasado por tortuga en estos días...

Lauren resopló, eso confirmaba sus sospechas, sin embargo no lo hacia las fácil. Un largo viaje les esperaba.

Lauren tendió una pequeña bolsa de cuero a la rubia- Gracias, si escuchas algo más hazlo llegar a los oídos, estaré por aquí en los siguientes tres días...-Lauren se puso en pie. Bo siguió su ejemplo-nos hospedaremos en donde siempre ,vendré a visitarte pronto...-prometio sonriendo a la rubia, que le devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada lujuriosa. Bo entornó los ojos .

\- Tomare su palabra, capitán- respondió Crystal antes de volver al trabajo.

Bo y Lauren salieron del lugar justo después de beber su ronda de bebidas. Pronto se mezclaron con la muchedumbre que pululaba por el lugar.

\- A donde vamos ahora? - cuestionó Bo caminando justo tras de Lauren.

Se detuvieron en otra pequeña construcción de madera vieja

\- Otra de tus amantes?- inquirió en tono despreciable. Lauren que estaba a su lado de pie frente a la puerta del lugar, dijo- Bo, que pensaría Dyson si supiera que su prometida tiene celos y no su prometido no es el objeto de ellos?- inquirió con suspicacia . Los ojos de Bo se ampliaron ante tales palabras.

\- Como sabes eso!?-exigió. Lauren rió y negó con la cabeza, antes de entrar en la posada respondió- tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes. Y por cierto, felicidades, ustedes dos siempre fueron una gran pareja , incluso cuando éramos niños...se veían bien justos...

Bo miró a Lauren entrar a la posada y de repente su corazón se sentía pesado...


	4. Chapter 4

Bo resoplaba sobre su plato del desayuno. Por alguna razón no tenía hambre y es qué Lauren no había dado señales de vida en dos días...

Kenzi le observó mientras engullía el resto de su desayuno. Bo volvió a resoplar.

\- El capitán nos verá antes de zarpar ...-mascullo entre bocados-...al parecer ha estado muy ocupada como para dar señales de vida...-continuó

\- Oh ! Por supuesto! Debe estar muy ocupada con su buena "amiga" Crystal...-parloteó empujando su plato lejos.

Kenzi alzó una ceja levemente sorprendida por la explosividad de la morena, la cuál le duró sólo unos segundos hasta qué su atención fue atrapada por la comida olvidada por Bo.

\- Planeas comer eso?-inquirió esperanzada, mirando hambrientamente la comida. Bo le observó. La pequeña chica le miraba casi como si se le fuera ha abalanzar.

\- Adelante- acordó - mi apetito se ha ido.

En un santiamén Kenzi estaba devorando la comida.

Bo suspiró y se puso en pie decidida a dar un pequeño recorrido por la isla. Un paseo que Lauren le había prohibido dar, alegando que este no era un lugar donde nadie, ni los piratas más experimentados deberían andar solos.

Bo se burló - Si, claro...

La verdad era qué en sus tres días de estadía Bo no veía la diferencia de esta isla con cualquier otra, más allá de qué en sus callejuelas y caminos sus habitantes eran netamente criminales de cualquier tipo, llámese, piratas,asesinos,traficantes...y al menos más de la mitad de ellos tenían una recompensa fijada por sus cabezas. Sin embargo, a Bo le parecían muy normales.

Así que bajo el sol de la mañana se encaminó. Curioseando entre los puestos de mercaderes y comerciantes...

\- Tremendo culo!

Bo se tensó ante la mano infractora en su trasero que lejos de ser un "toque ligero" era más bien un apretón duro.

Bo apretó la quijada y en tres movimientos tenía el rostro del tipo comiendo arena.

\- Nunca te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo! -enfatizó su punto dando una patada en las costillas del hombre.

Todos a su alrededor miraron por unos segundos lo sucedido antes de continuar con sus asuntos como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- Oh! La pequeña mascota de Lauren tiene agallas!

Bo llevó su atención a lo que sin duda era un pirata, ataviado todo de negro y un sin número de perforaciones y tatuajes en los enormes brazos, una gran masa de músculos.

\- Soy la mascota de nadie- anunció Bo mirando a dos hombres más detrás del primero, igualmente enormes. Bo comenzó a lamentar el salir a despejar su mente.

\- Cariño, Lauren siempre tiene bellas morenas para calentar su cama- le miró de arriba a abajo- y tu sin duda encajas en su tipo - se relamió los labios- Spike era un idiota

"Spike" resultó ser el hombre que atacó a Bo en un inicio y ahora se posó junto a los otros tres.

\- Manjares como tu deben ser tratados con más...-chasqueo los dedos y un hombre tomó a Bo desde atrás y la cargó sobre su hombro-...delicadeza...-rió a carcajadas mientras veía a Bo intentando salir del agarre de su opresor, sin éxito.- vamos muchachos! Vamos a disfrutar de nuestra nueva presa!-vitoreó - anda Bruce llévale a nuestro barco!

\- Bruce, si deseas conservar todas tus partes adheridas a tu cuerpo, será mejor que dejes a la chica en el suelo...

Bo conocía esa voz, haciendo lo mejor que pudo de enderezó y pudo ver a cierta rubia cortando el avance de los cuatro hombres tres de ella y frente a Bruce.

\- Lauren!- exclamó Bo, realmente aliviada

Lauren ni siquiera le prestó atención, continuó mirando fijamente a el cuarteto frente a ella.

\- Greg, pensé que la última vez te había dejado en claro que no tenías permitido tocar mis pertenencias...-siseó la rubia.- tal vez el quitarte una oreja fue una mala idea- Greg frunció el ceño, jugando con la empuñadura de su espada, inconscientemente llevó una mano a su lado izquierda donde debía estar el cartílago de su oreja y...ahora no había nada.- te ha hecho más idiota de lo que ya eras- escupió Lauren con desdén- ahora, por última vez, bajen a la dama y les dejaré marchar-ordenó

Greg rechinó sus dientes amarillentos . Luego se mostró impasible.

\- Adelante...-dijo

Lauren sonrió victoriosa, sin embargo conocía demasiado bien a los piratas, así que dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Bruce y...

\- No puedo negar que es un buen culo- confirmó teniendo a plena vista la retaguardia de Bo.

Fue ese momento en el que Greg hiciere su movimiento, desenvainando su espada y cargando hacia Lauren.

Tres segundos después, la cabeza de Greg yacía en la arena a medio metro del resto de su cuerpo.

Lauren resopló- Asi que, Bruce dejarás a la chica o...

Bruce no demoró en dejar a la morena con seguridad sobre sus pies en la arena. Lauren asintió contenta- te interesaría formar parte de mi tripulación? Alguien con tus características físicas me sería de gran ayuda en mi nave.- ofreció Lauren

Bo y Bruce le miraron desconcertados. La mujer tan sólo había decapitado a un hombre, que de paso era el capitán de Bruce y ahí estaba ella ofreciendo a el hombre un lugar en su tripulación. Los otros tres hombres habían desaparecido en cuanto la cabeza había rodado por la arena.

\- Serás una gran ayuda para mi contramaestre-animó la rubia.

\- Mmm...de acuerdo, capitán.- aceptó el grandote. Lauren sonrió

\- Bien. Te veré en el puerto antes del atardecer

\- Como ordene, capitán.

Bruce se perdió entre la multitud que ni se inmutaba ante el cadáver entre ellos.

Lauren reinicio su andar. Bo frunció el ceño y le siguió. Lauren les había llevado de vuelta a la posada y en su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de si, Lauren exclamo.

\- Que demonios estabas pensando!? Te dije que no salieres por tu cuenta! No estamos de vacaciones. Estamos en una misión en busca de información en una isla repleta de piratas y asesinos. No entiendes que son peligrosos!?

\- Tuve que salir porque estando aquí e estaba volviendo loca! Quería que al menos me mostrarás una parte de la isla, pero no te apareciste en dos días enteros y Kenzi no sabía donde estabas! Así que salí ha dar un paseo para despejar mi cabeza y si, me encontré con tipos malos, pero me he dado cuenta que el mayor peligro para mí eres tú!

Los ojos de Lauren se ampliaron ante tal afirmación, un minuto después rió sin humor- Supongo que no he cambiado entonces...-murmuro antes de salir por la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

Una semana es lo que llevaban ahora en alta mar y, todos se preguntaban que había sucedido entre el capitán y su...invitada. Y no era que fuesen las mejores amigas. El capitán le había mantenido tras las rejas en todo su trayecto a Tortuga y desde que dejaran la isla le había asignado un camarote propio y les había ordenado tratarle como si fuese el capitán a si misma...nadie entendía nada. Más aún cuando el capitán le había indicado a su contramaestre que tras fijar el curso hacia el norte simplemente continuara timoneando según la corriente de viento...

\- Definitivamente a perdido la cordura, seguro habrá vuelto a fumar esa extraña hierba que había confundido con el aloe...- Bruce se encogió de hombros-...y luego esta Bo que sólo sale de su habitación durante las noches ...mientras el capitán sólo lo hace muy temprano en la mañana...que rayos ha sucedido entre esas dos!? - enfatizó con frustración.- y a donde demonios se supone que estoy dirigiendo esta nave!? No entiendo nada!-exclamó

\- Ten paciencia Kenz...-intentó reconfortar el grandote. Resultó que lo que Lauren había dicho sobre que ambos encajarían bien fue bastante el acierto, los dos se transformaron rápidamente en un dúo amistoso, cuidando uno del otro.

\- No! Voy arreglar esto de una buen vez!- Kenzi soltó el timón- toma la rienda grandote! Que no se desvié del rumbo desconocido a donde vamos!

Bruce se apresuró a tomar la rueda, intentando seguir las indicaciones de su maestra.

Kenzi descendió por las escaleras y se encontró frente a la puerta del camarote de su capitán, decidida como lo ha sido siempre irrumpió en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras ella de un golpe.

\- Vas a decirme que esta pasando y vas a hacerlo ahora- exigió.

\- ...120...121...122...- Kenzi apretó la quijada.-...150...

\- No por ignorarme voy a desaparecer...- Lauren continuó murmurando los números acordes a las lagartijas que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo bañado en sudor.

-...200!-gritó Lauren concluyendo su rutina diaria. Poniéndose en pie tomo el trapo más a su alcance para secar el sudor que fluía de sus frente y cuello.- que necesitas Kenzi?- inquirió despreocupadamente caminando de un lado a otro en su lugar.

\- Que ha sucedido entre la princesa y tu?

\- Nada. Y aunque lo hubiese hecho no sería de tu incumbencia...-respondió- ha sucedido algo ahí arriba? Como va el curso?

\- Se que ha sucedido algo entre ustedes y se convierte en mi asunto cuando tus emociones se inmiscuyen en el trabajo...como por ejemplo fijar un curso a dios sabe donde! No aparecer entre la tripulación más que al amanecer! - Kenzi observó las dos marcas en el cuerpo de Lauren, frunció el ceño-...esa perra a venido a reclamar su último "favor"? Porque no me lo habías dicho!? De eso se trata todo esto!? Responde Lauren! Se supone que más allá de capitán y contramaestre sólo amigas, tienes que contarle a alguien tus cosas o ese enorme cerebro tuyo se pondrá a correr por las colinas!

Lauren exhaló, sabía que Kenzi tenía razón, no podía vivir encerrada en su camarote por el resto del viaje, ella era el capitán!

\- Tienes razón Kenz...-hizo una pausa y continuo- y si quieres saberlo te lo diré... Iris volvió a cobrar el último trabajo que puede "pedir" a mi y pienso cumplir con ello, me ha pedido devolver el elixir a su verdadero dueño y es lo que pienso hacer...sobre Bo...-suspiró-...es complicado...

Kenzi se burló- que no lo es contigo?

Lauren rió - Tienes razón. De toda la tripulación eres la única que sabe sobre mi herencia noble...y planeo que continúe de esa manera- Kenzi asintió-...recuerdas que te hable de una princesa con la que se suponía debía casarme ya que nuestros padres así lo habían convenido?

-... No me digas que...- Lauren sonrió con tristeza

\- Si, esa princesa se encuentra a bordo de este barco en este momento...-confirmó. Kenzi le miró con la boca abierta.

\- Y que pasó? Lo pregunto porque esa es la única parte de la historia que conozco, de esta princesa y como eran amigos inseparables pero nunca me has contado porque nada se llevó a cabo...

Lauren observó a su alrededor , joyas y tesoros invaluables les rodeaban.

\- Una parte lo fue mi estupidez y la otra fue todo lo que te rodea...cuando tenía ocho años mis padres y los de Bo nos presentaron, fuimos amigas al instante, tres años después mis padres fueron asesinados y a la edad de once años yo lo heredé todo, el padre de Bo fue quien me ayudó a aprender sobre el comercio, los barcos y como hacer negocios...-Lauren sonrió con nostalgia-...casi todo lo que sé lo aprendí de él...el tiempo pasó, Bo y yo continuamos como amigas, conocimos a un chico hijo de nobles también llamado Dyson y de inmediato éramos un trío maravilloso...fue después que, con ansias de incrementar la herencia de mi padre llegaron mis ganas de conocer los mares y todo lo que tenían que ofrecer... conocer el mundo se convirtió en mi sueño...todo iba bien hasta que dejó de serlo...simplemente ya no podía seguir ahí...lo único que me mantenía en el reino era Bo...pero entonces Dyson me dijo el estaba enamorado de ella y...yo...sabía que Bo no podría dejar Bagadad aunque yo se lo pidiera ...así que...-la garganta de Lauren se hizo un nudo-...el resto lo ha hecho mi reputación...ella me dijo que el mayor peligro para ella era yo...y no podía estar más de acuerdo...no importa cuanto haga intentando cuidar de ella, siempre termino haciéndole daño...- Lauren suspiró, y enderezó su espalda- cumpliré con mi misión y devolveré a Bo con su padre y prometido...de ahí nos iremos a Fidji en busca de mujeres hermosas!

Kenzi le observó sorprendida de que al parecer contar parte de su historia parecía regresarle las ganas-...bien, me alegro de que el capitán Lewis esté de vuelta, pero que tiene todo esto que ver con eso de seguir el viento? No te has golpeado la cabeza?

Una mueca traviesa se formó en el rostro de Lauren- Crystal me dijo cosas interesantes sobre la Morrigan y el Ash así que es muy probable que uno de estos dos haya efectuado el robo, pero por desgracia nadie en Tortuga podía decirme algo...así que...

\- Oh No! Diablos No! No no no! Me niego a poner un pie de nuevo en ese lugar!

\- Oh vamos Kenz!- gimoteo Lauren- es la única manera de saber donde se encuentran, quiero terminar este trabajo lo las pronto posible...ya sabes, los tatuajes en forma de cruz en mi piel no lucen bien...y no puedo mantener a una princesa lejos de su príncipe por mucho tiempo, si esto termina todos ganamos!

\- Esa isla llena de mujeres locas es espeluznante! Además por alguna razón todas te idolatran como si fueses una diosa o algo...y esa chica Nadia me da escalofríos...

Lauren arrojó el trapo y camino sonriente hacia su puerta abriendo ella para encaminar a Kenzi.- Ya que sabes mis planes sería posible que lleguemos ahí esta noche?-inquirió con una sonrisa brillante- después paráremos en ese burdel errante que tanto te gusta...como se llamaba?

Kenzi entornó los ojos- Du Ciel...es Du Ciel...-aclaró mientras caminaba fuera del camarote-...y será mejor que me compres todo lo que hay en el menú si tengo que soportar esa isla de Amazonas!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Creía que eran "amigas suyas"- se quejó Bo, forzando sus muñecas atadas- maldita sea, esto esta muy apretado...-resopló

\- Bueno, si no te hubieras puesto territorial con Lauren en frente de la reina amazona nada de esto estaría sucediendo- reprendió Kenzi

\- No fui yo quien robó el símbolo sagrado de su cultura!

\- Pero esa piedra tan bonita no debe permanecer en un lugar tan olvidado de la humanidad como aquí, debe ser mostrado al mundo!- lloriqueo Kenzi, moviéndose de lado a lado en palo donde le tenían amarrada.

Bo hizo lo mejor que pudo por bajar a su misma hasta el suelo arenoso, su cabeza descansando hacia el mismo tronco. El sol se estaba poniendo.

\- Seguramente Lauren y el resto de la tripulación estarán más que bien atendidos por esa bola de mujeres necesitadas...-murmuro

Kenzi le miró inquisitivamente.

\- No veo porque habría de molestarte Bo, tu estas comprometida con ese tal Dyson y Lauren es un espíritu libre.

Bo rió - Asi que te ha contado la historia? - Kenzi asintió- así que te dijo que yo le rogué que se quedara? Que no quería casarme con Dyson, que la única que ha tenido mi corazón a sido ella, que mis deseos por viajar por el mundo eran apenas si no más grandes que los de ella? - inquirió Bo.

Kenzi le miró confusa- Al parecer omitió todo ello, sólo dijo que no podría pedirte que te fueras...que tu deber era con Bagdad...

Bo sonrió con tristeza- Es verdad...pero eso no quiere decir que lo demás no lo sea también...-suspiró- es irónico que después de todo este tiempo, mi obligación con mi reino sea lo que me este dando la oportunidad de ver lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer...y todo ello de la mano de Lauren...

\- Si es así, por que vas a casarte?

\- Lo la misma razón por la que Lauren no me permitió irme con ella y por la misma que me trajo aquí. Mi reino me necesita...- miró hacia el cielo estrellado- después de todo al parecer no podría culpar a Lauren ...

Kenzi no dijo nada por un momento, dejando a los ruidos de la noche tronar a su alrededor.

\- Lauren tampoco es lo que parece o lo que la gente dice que es...del tiempo que llevo de conocerle, de todas más mujeres con las que le han relacionado puedo estar completamente segura de que con ninguna a compartido más allá de unos besos...además es una blanda, l mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos salvando a las personas y robando a los verdaderos "malos" que haciendo algo realmente "pirata".

\- Oh! Así que en ese caso no debería sacarte de tu miseria en este momento...ya que no soy lo suficiente "pirata" para ti...

Kenzi se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz de su capitán.

Lauren aparecía ante ellas bajo la luz de la luna. Bo en seguida observó el estado desaliñado de sus ropas y las marcas oscuras en su cuello y pecho...

\- Sólo "besos" claro...-murmuro en un gruñido, quitando su vista de la rubia.

Lauren le miró por un segundo antes de volver su atención a Kenzi, jugueteando con el puñal en su mano.

\- Asi, Kenz, debería dejarte ahí otro día más?

\- No! Yo sólo decía eso para que esta chica no se sintiera amenazada por nosotros...ya sabes como son de sensibles...-mintió - además quiero que su papi nos de un buen pago.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, sabía que Kenzi mentía pero la verdad es que no le importaba. En un par de segundos liberó ha ambas.

\- Kenz...-regañó- sabes que esto no es sobre ...

\- Dinero...-comenzó la diosa. Iris había hecho acto de presencia ante las tres mujeres-...a caso, mi querida Lauren piensa cobrar por un favor que debe a los dioses?-inquirió con voz pétrea. Sus ojos tan negros como la noche .- estas siendo una mala chica, Lauren?

\- Ahhh!- las dos marcas en su piel quemando como el hacerlo caliente en ella. Lauren cayó en su rodillas apretando los dientes y sus manos tomando puños de arena en ellas.

\- Que le haces!?- exclamaron Kenzi y Bo. Iris les observó

\- Hola pequeños juguetes de Lauren...su amante y su amiga...-otro alarido de Lauren llenó el aire- ya que Lauren se encuentra un poco indispuesta para prestar atención a mis palabras , les daré un mensaje para ella. Lauren sudaba profusamente en agonía. - Digna a ella que sólo tiene tres lunas más antes de que cobre mi favor...-en un segundo se esfumó.

\- Arrgggfff- exhaló Lauren, tomando respiraciones jadeantes.

Bo corrió a su lado, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese llegar a ella, Lauren se había incorporado.

\- Vamos, Nadia me ha dado el paradero de la Morrigan, al parecer al final ha sido ella quien se ha hecho con el elixir, nos lleva sólo unas horas de ventaja, he dicho ya a los hombres que se preparen para zarpar...-ignorando las miradas furtivas de ambas mujeres sobre ella, abrió el camino hacia la costa.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Me pregunto si es así como lo consigues todo...-hablaba la Morrigan desde sus ataduras en la cama. Se encontraba tan desgastada desde sus actividades sexuales anteriores que ni siquiera se molestaba en pedir ayuda o forcejear con sus ataduras.

Lauren le sonrió a los pies de la cama, ya completamente vestida- Sabes que tuve que someter a todos tus hombres para llegar aquí, no es así? Y que les tengo maniatados por mi tripulación afuera? Y que tu preferías este tipo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que una que implicara cortes y contusiones? - la Morrigan suspiró feliz.

\- Sin duda fue una más placentera...- Lauren entornó los ojos.

\- Donde esta el elixir? - exigió. A pesar de haber encontrado a la tripulación de la Morrigan , si no zarpaban pronto de vuelta a Bagdad no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para restaurar el caos que con seguridad debería estar gestandose allá. Sin olvidar su acuerdo con Iris. No tenía tiempo que perder.

\- Que desesperada...-refunfuño la mujer- Tamsin le colocó en aquel cofre.- sus ojos señalando uno inmenso a su lado derecho. Lauren le inspecciono, encontrando dos recipientes idénticos. Frunció el ceño.

\- Que significa esto, Evony? -gruñó mostrando ambos "elixir".- cuál es el original?

\- No tengo la mejor idea...no vienen con etiquetas, supongo que tendrás que adivinar...

Lauren apretó la mandíbula, más guardó entre sus ropas ambos frascos- Tomaré ambos entonces.-respondió llevando su espada al cinto en su cintura y saliendo del camarote.

\- Trabajo hecho capitán?-inquirió Kenzi a su salida.

\- Y Bo?- cuestionó teniendo el vago recuerdo de que ella había abordado también la nave.

\- Al parecer este barco no le pareció tan "cómodo" como el nuestro, capitán, así que en cuanto comenzaste a hacer lo tuyo con la Morrigan volvió.- No pasó desapercibido para Lauren que Kenzi estaba usando un tono reproche y sarcasmo para esto. Y aunque sus propias acciones le revolvían el estómago, sabía que era lo mejor para todos.

\- Bueno, como se suele decir "si no soportas el calor, sal de la cocina"...- respondió- di a todos que nos vamos, fija el curso a Bagdad a toda velocidad, si Bruce esta preparado divide con el los turnos al timón.

\- Aye capitán! - Kenzi le siguió sin rechistar.

Bagdad

\- Ya deberían estar de vuelta...-murmuraba Hades sin detener su andar de ida y vuelta en su sala de trono.

\- Bo siempre consigue lo que se propone, estará de vuelta en el tiempo...-alentó Dyson.

En alta mar.

La noche había caído una vez más, con el tiempo siguiendo su curso, Lauren observaba fijamente ambos objetos que había recuperado desde la Morrigan, lucían exactamente iguales.

De repente un golpe en su camarote le distrajo. Resguardó los envases antes de recibir a quien se atrevía a molestarle por la noche.

Para su sorpresa se trataba de Bo. Una Bo que no le dio ni un segundo para hablar y se arrojó directamente a sus brazos capturando sus labios en besos feroces.

Cuando sus espalda golpeo una pared y Bo se estaba encargando de abrir sus pantalones y rasgar su camisa, Lauren recobró fuerzas para detenerle, invirtiendo sus posiciones.

Bo sonrió- Asi que por fin decides tomar acción...me gusta...-dijo entre ligeros jadeos. Lauren dio un paso atrás, manteniendo su agarre en las manos insistentes de la morena.

\- No va a suceder, Bo.

\- No veo que tengas un problema con todas las demás...-siseó.

\- Las demás, no son tú. Además, Dyson te espera en casa, estaremos ahí en día y medio, los vientos parecen ser favorables...

Bo apretó los dientes y sus manos se convirtieron en puño, sus ojos antes chispeantes de lujuria se tornaron en oscuros de traición- Supongo que nunca voy a ser suficiente para ti...-gruñó saliendo del agarre de Lauren , tomándola por sorpresa y saliendo del camarote.

Lauren se quedó en el mismo sitio tocando su ceja derecha, sus dedos tocando la zona mostraban ligeros tonos de rojo, al parecer sin la intención, Bo le había causado un pequeño corte con las uñas.

\- Lo siento...-murmuro en el lugar vacío.

El día siguiente transcurrió sin problemas para gran alivio de todos en la nave, en poco tiempo el vigilante debería de estar anunciando su cercanía a tierra y con ello su misión estaría pronta a terminar.

Antes de caer la noche por completo el vigilante anuncio lo que todos ansiaban escuchar.

\- Tierra a la vista!

Lauren sonrió complacida, estarían en Bagdad en el tiempo estimado, entregaría su carga y tomaría las vacaciones que tanto ansiaba su tripulación. Todo volvería a su cause.


	8. Chapter 8

Y arribaron a Bagdad en el medio de un puerto vacío y en penumbras, calles desoladas...nada en comparación a el Bagdad de su comienzo del viaje.

\- No hay comité de bienvenida, eh?- habló Kenzi intentando aligerar lo tenebroso del lugar. Lauren y Bo no parecieron escucharle.- público difícil...-murmuro Kenzi avanzando .

Su camino a el palacio no cambió en lo absoluto, Bagdad parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Sin más dilación las tres chicas se apresuraron a la sala del trono. Hades miraba pesaroso. Y no había señales de sus guardias o de Dyson.

\- Por fin a vuelto! Dyson tenía razón! - alentó, llevando a Bo en sus brazos.

\- Papá , donde están todos?

\- En los calabozos...era la única manera de contener a todos sin que causarán daño a alguien más o a si mismos. Dyson esta cuidando de que nada salga de lugar.- Bo asintió.

\- Bueno, su majestad, he cumplido con mi misión. Pero antes de entregar mi botín, donde esta mi recompensa?-inquirió alegremente la rubia.

\- Padre, no. Las joyas de la corona son de la familia...

\- Ysabeau, el deber con mi gente es más valioso que una joyas...mira a tu alrededor, Bagdad esta cayendo a pedazos...

Hades indicó a Lauren que le siguiere. Le mostró el cierto donde se resguardaban las joyas de la corona.

\- Muy bien, después mandaré a mis muchachos por ellas...- rebuscó el elixir entre sus ropas sin éxito - pero...que...?

En ese momento Iris apareció frente a ellos, sonriendo alegremente y sosteniendo el frasco entre sus dedos...-Sabía que nos traicionarías ...y he acertado...ya sabes cual será tu condena...cuales con tus palabras finales?

Las marcas en la piel de Lauren se encendieron al rojo vivo .

\- Yo no he roto ningún trato. Tu lo has hecho...-siseo el capitán- tus palabras exactas fueron "devolver el elixir a sus legítimos dueños" y eso he hecho...cuando los dioses entregaron el elixir a la familia real de Bagdad en ese momento ellos se convirtieron en sus legítimos dueños...

Iris siseo ante su pérdida- Si le destruyo antes de que sea devuelto a su lugar aún así habrás fallado...-dijo triunfante. Y arrojó el frasco al suelo rompiéndole en mil pedazos. Iris sonrió histérica . Sin embargo el castigo no parecía caer sobre Lauren. - que has hecho?

-"La humana no ha hecho nada, sino mostrar a mi el abuso de tus poderes...volverás al inframundo con Hares...y la humana será libre de tu maldición"

\- No Zeus...por favor!-rogó la diosa, sin efecto alguno. En un destello de luz desapareció.

Lauren por fin logro recuperar su respiración- Esa estuvo cerca...-murmuro poniéndose en pie. Kenzi se acercó su capitán con otro frasco en mano. Lauren lo tomó y se lo entregó a Hades- el elixir como he promedio.

Hades le miró sorprendido- Pero...como?

Lauren sonrió- Ya he dicho que un mago y un ladrón nunca develan sus trucos.-Hades sonrió. - no sea tan feliz, mis hombres volverán mañana por esas hermosas joyas...-recordó, mientras salía del lugar.

Con el elixir en su lugar, Bagdad recuperó su brillo habitual y sus habitantes junto con ella.

\- Bueno chicos, nuestro trabajo ha terminado aquí, fijen el rumbo a nuestras deseadas vacaciones!-anunció esa misma noche.

Kenzi le miró con suspicacia- Creí que teníamos un paquete que recoger?

Lauren le miró de reojo sin apartar completamente su vista de Bagdad.- No tengo la menor idea de lo que dices, Kenzi...- dijo dejando ir un ligero suspiro antes de perder de vista el puerto.

Cuando se disponía a bajar del puente de mando, una voz conocida le detuvo en sus pasos.

\- No pensará dejarme atrás otra vez , capitán. -era Bo saliendo de su camarote.

\- Este no es lugar para ti...

\- Te equivocas-Bo caminó hasta las escaleras- este es lugar donde siempre tuve que estar...-subiendo los escalones, se mantuvo sólo uno más abajo de Lauren

\- Preferiría cambiarte por esas joyas...al menos ellas no tendrán prometidos persiguiéndome después...

\- Dyson no ha objetado nada, al parecer siempre había esperado a que algún volvieras a robarme...

Lauren resopló mirando a el mar de estrellas que le rodeaban- Supongo entonces que después de todo si que me he quedado con el tesoros a valioso de Bagdad...-murmuro antes de capturar los labios de Bo .

La tripulación estallo en chiflidos y burlas.


End file.
